Visions of Endgame
by Krystyna
Summary: Old friends come calling for Duncan's attention. A young woman, almost as old as he, has visions of a very different Endgame, while her former lover tries to take her head.
1. Default Chapter

All Copyrighted Characters are property of their respective Companies.  
All others are mine and are meant for entertaiment only.  
Use of my characters in other's stories are forbidden unless I give permission.  
  
Lady Highlander  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flaming red hair shone in the sunlight as the young lady opened the gates to her stunning Tudor style home, just outside of England-Scotland border.   
Dressed down, in a pair of blue jeans and a cream sweater over the same color turtleneck, she walked up the pathway and stopped at her front door.   
Ignoring the burning sense of something wrong, the young lady opened the door and called for her guardians, Mary and Kenzie.  
  
Mary, was flustered as she came running down the stairs, a small claymore in hand, her chestnut hair uptop her head.  
  
"Mary? What's happening?" The young Scot looked worried, digging in her leather pouch.  
  
"Bad things love, Kenize and Watchers are dead. Another Immortal is in the house..." Mary pointed to three bodies in the sitting room.  
  
"Mary, you're covered in blood."  
  
"I know, I had to stop a Watcher from trying to take my head."  
  
"What? Mary, let me..." She stopped talking as she felt the burning feeling coming closer.  
  
"No, you must leave before he realizes you are here."  
  
"Mary, my sword..." She pleaded, drawing her Scottish dirk.  
  
"No, he is up there, go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is Connor here?" The small, Scottish voice drew Rachel out of her paperwork.  
  
"He is not to be disturbed at this time." She looked at the young woman, and was reminded of a rag doll.  
  
"Please, just tell him that I am here."  
  
"I have my instructions."  
  
"I realize that, but I must see him."  
  
"Out of the question."  
  
"Connor!" She yelled heading towards the entrance to the upstairs. "CONNOR!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He heard her cries and rushed downstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. MacLeod, she insisted upon seeing you."  
  
"Everything is fine Rachel, I just finished." He put his hand on Rachel.   
"Rachel, this is an old friend of mine. Its been a long time. How does a cup of coffee or tea sound to both of you? I forget which you prefer my friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few days later, she was, again, on a plane bound for somewhere.   
Connor had sent her away, they both agreed that this would be the best way. But before she left, Rachel took her shopping for some new clothes. 


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~  
Richie was caught in a traffic jam and he was going to be late for his date. He hoped she would understand about the traffic.   
Upon turning the corner to the restaurant he saw his blond date get into a cab and leave.   
For some reason, seeing her leave didn't bother him, it was something else, his immortal senses told him.  
  
"Pardon me." Richie turned around at the sound of the voice and when he did, the cup of hot liquid spilled onto the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry miss." Richie was very apologetic. "I'm really very sorry. Let me buy you another drink. My name's Richie, by the way." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Scot." The Scottish accent seemed to slowly disappear, as the rain began to pour harder on the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Richie burst into Duncan's office the following day. "Where have you been Richie? You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Richie tried to apologize, but Duncan wouldn't hear of it. As the young Immortal tried to explain his way out of trouble, Duncan sensed the presence of another Immortal. "Just let me introduce you to her."  
  
"Fine, then she needs to leave." He sat on the front of his desk.  
  
"OK, fine."  
  
Richie open the door to the office and waved in his friend from the front.  
  
"Mac I want you to meet...." Richie introduced them as Scot tugged at her purple blouse with matching pants.  
  
"Duncan?" Scot's silver-gray eyes came alive at the sight of him.  
  
"Scotland?" Mac wasn't prepared to see the Scottish Immortal.   
  
"You two know each other?" Richie was surprised.  
  
"Yes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You look lovely." Duncan charmed.  
  
Scotland blushed at the comment. "Still a charmer."  
  
"So I'm told. What brings you here?" He poured her a glass of iced tea.   
  
"A mutual friend sent me." The female Immortal responded after sipping her tea.  
  
"Really? Which one?"   
  
"Connor." She told him and Duncan choked on his drink at the sound of his friend's name.  
  
"What?" He sputtered between coughs.  
  
"Duncan, why are you so surprised?" Her eyes wide open, waiting for an answer. "You didn't think he could find you did you?"  
  
"No. No I didn't."  
  
"Oh ye of little faith." Scot smiled at him.  
  
"Where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Gee, maybe you were there when it was coined." Scotland teased, sitting Indian style on the couch.  
  
"Very funny."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone knocked on his back door.  
  
"Come on in." Duncan invited before going back to preparing his sandwich lunch. "Can I offer you something?"  
  
"You got any orange juice?" Joe asked making him comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Here you are." Duncan peered at the photos over Joe's shoulder. "I assume you're here because of that?"  
  
"Yeah, the death of two Immortals and two Watchers. The Immortal who did it got out, we think she's headed here."  
  
"Her?" Duncan looked surprised.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs, Richie and Scotland were sparing with kendo sticks. "That hurt." Richie rubbed his calf vigorously.   
  
"Does that mean you want to stop?" She questioned, adjusting her ponytail.  
  
"Well, we have been going for two hours straight. Yes."  
  
"Chicken." She teased wiping her head with a towel.  
  
"How about something to eat?" Richie offered.  
  
"Sure."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joe, I know Scotland and she didn't do this." Duncan told him as the doors opened on the elevator.  
  
"How long has it been since you saw her?" The Watcher questioned.  
  
"Too long." Scotland piped up.  
  
"Scotland." Duncan was hoping she didn't come up here.  
  
"No, Duncan its all right." She sat next to Duncan and eyed the broken piece of sword. "Where did you find that?"  
  
"In the body of one of the Watchers." Joe said warily.  
  
"Which one, the blond, bald or brown?"  
  
"What do you mean, blond?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There were only bodies found in the house, were of two Immortals and two Watchers, neither of them were blond."  
  
"No, that's wrong, when I entered the front hall, three bodies were in the sitting room."  
  
"A body can't just get up and walk out." Richie stated the obvious.  
  
"Could he have been another Immortal?"  
  
"No, Mary knew about Watchers and if she said he was a Watcher, then that's what he is or was."  
  
"Can you give me description?" Joe asked.  
  
"He had umm, blond hair, about 5'5, maybe 125, his eyes were closed."  
  
"I'll look into this right away. If there is an Immortal killing Watchers, then we need to be on alert."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"An excellent meal Duncan." Scotland praised her friend, and smiled as Mac handed her a glass of red wine.  
  
So how do you know each other?" Richie asked, helping himself to the wine.  
  
"A mutual friend introduced us."  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter2

It was a rowdy tavern in old England, when the tavern owner received his shipment of liquor,   
he acquired a Scottish lass, "a pretty little thing for something from those beasts to the north."  
The bald owner put Scotland to work, serving drinks and soon made the tavern a popular spot.  
  
When it was found out that a Scottish girl was at the local watering hole, all the men came to see her.   
Some men would tear her clothing, tease her, and spit on her for fun. Scotland was the local entertainment, even some of the nobles visiting from London, came in to see what the fuss was about.  
  
Connor, heard the rumblings about her when he visited the area. Upon entering the tavern in his best noble garb,   
he spotted Scotland, dripping from head to toe in ale, mud and the cut on her lip was bleeding.  
  
Scotland approached him seated at a corner table. He looked his fellow Scot up and down then asked politely for a mug of ale.  
Scot smiled at him as if to say "Thank You."  
As night went on, the young lady was teased and taunted by all who come through the door, including Duncan.  
  
"What?" Duncan protested, as Scotland headed out the back door.  
  
"Come with me." Connor got up and walked out the front door of the pub.  
  
"But....." Duncan tried talking to him, following his friend out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scotland had her arms around an English nobleman with short blond hair and hazel colored eyes, outside the tavern.  
  
Connor and Duncan turned the corner, right into the waiting bodyguards of the nobleman.   
  
"Jeremiah!" Connor called out to the man holding Scotland under a spell.  
  
Upset, Scotland unwrapped her arms from her lover, and flattened herself against the wall of the bar.  
  
"Jeremiah." Connor and Duncan were closer, then before.  
  
With a kiss Jeremiah plunged a silver dagger into Scotland's heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OK, OK. So what have you been doing with yourself?" He took a drink.  
  
"I'm a teacher."  
  
"You're kidding me right? You were the worst possible student."   
  
"No joke!"  
~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you teach?"  
  
"Religions and History at a Scottish university. Wicca is my most popular class."  
  
"Do you teach them about black magick as well?"  
  
"I teach them any magick in the wrong hands is dangerous."  
  
"But you don't practice black magick anymore."  
  
"Not black, just white."  
  
"You promised not to have anything to do with magick."  
  
Scot shrugged. "I heal."  
  
"Its late Richie," Duncan told him "you should get going."  
  
"But its only...." Richie pointed out.  
  
"Good night Richie." Hinted Scotland, toasting him with her wine glass.  
  
"OK then, I'll um, see you guys later." Richie gathered up his jacket and left.  
  
"He seems like a good kid Mac." She commented after he left. "You have done well with him."  
  
"Thank you. How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine why do you ask?"  
  
"I just thought that you had a lot on your mind and you might want to talk about it."  
  
"Duncan..."  
  
"I mean it Scot. Have you had any premonitions?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Connor picked up the blood soaked body of the young woman and carried her to his waiting carriage.  
  
"What's happening?" The driver asked.  
  
"Nothing, just go." ordered Duncan poking his head out the door.   
Back inside, Connor had wrapped the body in a heavy wool blanket. "She's dead Connor."  
  
"Now, yes." He looked like a mad scientist as he held the dead body close to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Connor made Duncan clear the way for the them when they arrived at the small castle an hour later, even though it was still dark,   
Duncan took extra caution and ordered all others in the front hall.  
  
Through the back, they came, Connor was very edgy about keeping her a secret. Up two flights of stairs and to the end of a long hallway.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was decorated in jewel tones and the bed had a canopy. Duncan stripped the bed of its bedding, before Scotland's body was placed on the bed.   
  
"Duncan, go downstairs and double the guards." Connor told him, un wrapping the body. "Then get something to eat, wine, water and then come back here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will explain everything to you when you come back."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You believe he will come for her?" Duncan took a bite out of his turkey leg.  
  
"Yes, but that is a minor concern right now. Our main concern is her."   
  
"But why her? I mean he could have picked someone prettier and older."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I stabbed you after I woke up." Giggled Scotland, pouring the last of the wine in her glass.  
  
"It didn't hurt that much." Duncan wondered if he should pop on the cork on the next bottle. "It was more surprising then anything."  
  
"Who was surprised? You didn't bat an eye, when I ran you through."  
  
"You were quite a handful the first few weeks." Duncan remembered what a hell cat she was.  
  
"Both of you were so patient with me, how on earth did you do it?"  
  
"Lucky," he looked at the time, "its very late."  
  
"I should get going." She hung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
When the door finally closed for the last time, and all was quiet, he laid in his bed and remembered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She is a holy terror Connor. How can you put up with her?" Duncan asked his friend at the dining table that evening.  
  
"She doesn't like you?" Connor questioned between sips of wine from his goblet.  
  
"No, I do not think so."  
  
"How did she do today?"  
  
"Before or after she tried taking my head off?"  
  
"Ha!" Connor slammed his fist on the table. "I told you the girl has spirit!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Her motel room was dark, except for the burning candle on the other side of the room and she wasn't alone.   
  
"There she is." the deep voice sent chills through her body.  
  
"Get out." Scotland simply stated.  
  
"Why?" the curtains moved as she felt Jeremiah's blade up against her throat. "I thought we were soul mates."  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"You've eliminated all my students." He dropped the blade and grabbed her by the hair.   
"I am everywhere you are. Running is impossible." His face came ever closer to hers, with a quick movement, they were both engrossed in a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure loomed outside and observed the two figures, it was the same blond man, thought to have died in the sitting room of Scotland's home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Richie waited outside as Duncan unlocked the door to Scot's room.   
  
"Hey Scot, I got some...." The Immortal saw Jeremiah, standing over Scotland, his sword in hand.  
  
"Duncan, pleasure to see you again." Jeremiah stood his ground.  
  
"Fancy suit Jeremiah," Mac slowly put the steaming beverage on the table, "why don't you put down the sword....."  
  
Scotland's hands and feet were bound by linens from the bed and opened her eyes at the sound of Mac's voice.  
  
Enrage that she had awakened, Jeremiah turned his blade from head to heart.  
  
Into her heart went the sword, Mac lunged from the small table towards the bed, but was knocked in the forehead with the butt of the sword.   
While he got up, Jeremiah took one quick swing at Scotland's throat.  
  
"Richie!" Duncan pointed as Richie followed the man out the porch doors. Mac's attention turned to Scot, after untying her, he sat vigil.  
  
Though she still had her head, Scot's heart had stopped and a cut throat.  
  
"I lost him...." Richie returned huffing and puffing. "Mac?"  
  
"One minute." Mac tightened his grip on both her hands as Scotland's body received the Immortal life once again.  
  
Her eyes met Mac's as she took another deep breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you explain to me why Jeremiah would NOT take your head that time?" He sounded like a father, more then a big brother.  
  
She sat silent on the desk in his office and waited for his ranting to finish.  
  
"Well do have anything to say or are you just going to sit there?"  
  
"Its against the rules."  
  
"Rules? What does he care about them? He killed Watchers, and that is a big rule breaker."   
He paused, and waited for a response from her. "What else, besides being an Immortal, have you done to him that would cause him to become this enraged?"  
  
"Revenge. It seems, my friend, I have taken his students from this earth."  
  
"Students? Like what you were supposed to be?"   
  
"Yes. Apparently, he put a price on my head, his students were the first to take advantage of it."  
  
"They lost."  
  
"Of course, his last student, Tara, was the strongest of all. When I took her head, something was not right, after the Quickening, I was unable to move."  
  
"That's not unusual." He reminded.  
  
"After an hour, I began to get the feeling back in my body and pulled myself together...didn't Joe tell you?"  
  
"No, no he didn't, why don't you."  
  
"I had to call Kenzie for help, to get home. When he came, Mary was in a panic back at the villa. Duncan, I was on bed rest for three days,   
whatever power Tara had, my body had a hard time adjusting to. I can't believe Joe didn't tell you." She slid off the desk and started for the open door.  
  
"I don't believe that a Quickening would do that to anyone."  
  
"Believe it," Joe spoke up. "I received the tape of the incident. We had heard about what happened, Scotland, we're sorry."  
  
"What happened?" Duncan questioned as the female headed for the door.  
  
"I'm not your Watcher!" Scotland yelled after the door closed.  
  
"Joe?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scotland had just stepped from the bathroom, hair dripping wet, in a black sports bra and hunter green sweat pants, after she locked the back door, her senses told her another immortal was close   
and it wasn't Richie or Mac. Behind her a figure grabbed the loose hair and dragged her, kicking and screaming, half way across the room to the back door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upstairs Richie came in, holding a long, tube package. "What's that?" Joe asked as Richie was headed for the elevator.  
  
"I don't know, it's for Scotland."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The blond figure swung her by the hair into the front of the counter.   
She heard the elevator coming and yelled for Duncan as the man took his blade and readied it for a strike.   
With her arms she blocked the blows and scrambled to her feet. Arms bloodied from the sword slices, Scot kicked the blond man in the stomach, then he suffered a blow to the nose when he knelt over. She picked up the Katana and readied to behead him.  
  
"Stop!" Mac ordered.  
  
"Joshua." Joe remarked. "What have you done?"  
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago."  
  
Scotland went to strike him down, for being involved with slaying Mary, Kenzie and the others, when Joshua pulled the blade from her hands and began a chase with Richie on his heels.  
  
"Bastard." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Mac yelled at her.  
  
"I can ask you the same thing!" She yelled back at him.  
  
"Duncan. Scotland. Enough!" Joe's voice was clear and bold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4

He's gone." Richie was still out of breath as he pulled himself through the doorway.  
"I chased him for a half mile, before I gave up." He slumped into a chair and gladly accepted the glass of water.  
  
"Nothing I can do." Scotland said to herself.  
  
"What?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I was, um, talking to myself." Scot answered quickly. "What is in the tube?"  
  
"I don't know, its for you." Joe handed the tube over. "Before we were interrupted, have any of you heard of a cable access show called "Beyond The Tunnel," its a supernatural series discussing the after life among other things."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen the show, really creepy." Richie said. "Why, what's up?"  
  
"It has come to our attention that Jeremiah intends to expose Immortals, on this show and has also caught the attention of a few big networks."  
  
"So? No one is going to believe him." Richie put in.  
  
"You're right, but the last thing we need are people poking around. This would bring unwanted attention." Duncan told him.  
  
"If you boys don't mind, I think I'll head for the hills," Scotland, not letting go of the package, "let me know what you decide? Richie, will you take me home?"  
  
"All right."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can I ask you a question or two?" Richie asked sitting down on the bed in her room.   
  
Scotland nodded "Yes."  
  
"What's so special about you? No offense, I mean, what does he want from you?"  
  
"I have a blessed curse," she paused for a moment, "nothing terrible, I assure you. I have the ability to see the future."   
She brushed his hand with hers and was blessed with images in her mind. It was Richie, beheaded by Jeremiah's hand.   
  
"How many have you killed?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She stopped the zipper on her small bag.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...."  
  
"No, no, I do not mind." She smiled taking out a small bottle. "Here, this will help you build your energy back up faster."  
  
"Thanks." He uncorked the bottle.  
  
"If you must know, I lost count. Since I turned on him, he's been sending others after me, frequently."  
  
"Wow..." was all he said before blacking out.  
  
"Sorry Richie." She spoke softly as she read the bottle, "Sleeping Potion."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mac was already up there, as he had followed the feeling Joshua or Jeremiah would be there.   
Sword drawn he steadied himself for an attack, as the sky darkened from navy to jet black, he felt a rage. Joshua attacked from the front and began their battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain had not stopped, since that first day, she arrived.  
A friend had told her of the TV studio and that's where she was this evening.   
Covered in a buttoned up navy duster, she headed for the roof, as Jeremiah would want to be close to the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
A black lace corset, with matching pants, and faded clan colors tied around her neck, was visible as she came over the threshold of the door to the roof.   
Sneaking closer to the action, she shed her duster and watched. Duncan and Joshua were clashing swords, with a battle ready Jeremiah behind Duncan.   
Seeing his opportunity, Jeremiah raised his sword to take Duncan out of the picture, and as he did, Scotland's Katana intercepted his.  
  
Duncan and Scotland back to back, caused the others to take a different path. Joshua and Jeremiah went on the offensive, with small quick strikes.   
Scotland thrust at her enemy, wounding him in the stomach as Duncan's sword pierced the other's leg.  
  
Jeremiah called a retreat, into the building that was being remodeled, a roof jump away.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duncan." Looking around she saw him coming out from behind the storage unit. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"You sure?" Scot asked and pointing to the building next door with her sword . "Shall we?"   
  
"We shall." He answered handing her the navy duster. 


	6. Chapter 5

On the bottom level of the building, Scot turned to Duncan and asked him a question.  
  
"Will you keep your promise?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"No, no and NO!" Shouted Duncan as grabbed the fencing sword from Scotland's hand.  
  
"What NOW?!" She yelled back at him taking off her gloves and throwing them at him. "Connor said I have my own style and that's fine with him."  
  
"Connor is not teaching you today, I am. You will lose your head, if you do not follow my instructions." Duncan opened the drapes in the room for more lighting.  
  
"I will follow your instructions, if you make me one promise." Scot put on her gloves and stared into Duncan's soul.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I die, by a hand other then yours or Connor's, you will take their head, because I followed your damned instructions."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I made that promise over 600 hundred years ago, I'm surprised you still remember."  
  
"Well?" Scot asked her friend in the present.  
  
"I promised didn't I?" He smiled at her before Scotland hurried up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeremiah dealt a decisive blow before she could even blink. In through her stomach went his sword, and before the sword could finish her off, she rolled away.   
Barely on her feet, she was coughing up and losing blood, as she defended herself from her former lover.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A easy mark, that's what you would call Joshua. Duncan caught him off guard, then took his head. When the Quickening came, he collapsed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Blocking and countering his blows, the lady managed to stay on her feet, until he backed her into a corner of half finished area.   
Balancing themselves on the floor beams, three stories up as the contest continued. Scotland left herself open for attack and he took advantage of it, she fell across two beams, that were running parallel to each other,   
her sword dropped to the floor.   
  
Jeremiah stood over her, smiling, ready to strike at a bloody Immortal, but she knew better, from behind her, she pulled out her, silver, sharp, 18 inch dirk and slammed it into his chest.   
  
"Son of..." He said as she stood up and took his head with her dirk, then lost her footing and fell through the beams as the Quickening came.  
  
When it arrived, the power caught her in mid air, and suspended there her, until the Quickening was finished, when it let her drop through the unfinished floors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's gone," Duncan recalled telling Joe and Richie, "there are no signs of her or of anything that happened here."  
  
"Maybe she made it out." Richie comforted.  
  
"Maybe, but it bothers me that there are no signs of her." He heard himself saying.  
  
"I know." Joe replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm worried about him." Richie told Joe in the office. "I've never seen him like this, even when Tessa died, he was stronger then this."  
  
"Circumstances were different, he had to be strong for you." Joe replied as a boom of thunder was heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ya really should lock your doors love, never know who could walk right in." The thick Scottish accent broke the silence.  
  
Happiness appeared on his face as Scotland, still dressed in her battle garb, hands on her hips, waiting for her friend.  
  
"You made it."  
  
"Of course I did, I followed your damned instructions."  
  
Duncan smile seem to light up the room. "Jeremiah?"  
  
"Lost his head."  
  
"What about your visions?"  
  
"Stronger and clearer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sure about this? I really don't mind if you stayed longer." Mac told at the terminal.  
  
"No, I have to get home." She replied hugging Richie.  
  
"Are you positive? I want to hear some stories about Mac before I knew him." Richie put in.  
  
"No, absolutely not. He'd kill me." Scotland said teasingly.  
  
"Well, OK, I'll meet you in the car then."  
  
With Richie out of ear shot, Duncan turned serious. "Who sent you the Katana?"  
  
"Connor." 


	7. Epilogue

"Good evening Rachel, is Connor available?" Scotland asked as she came through the door.  
  
"Go right on up, he's finishing a conference call." Rachel told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Couldn't you leave the rain with Duncan?" His voice stirred her soul, like no other.  
  
"No, he said I should leave it with the next poor bastard name MacLeod." Was the response.  
  
"Ah ha! You've been plotting against me have you?"  
  
"Only behind your back."  
  
"Really? Not enough courage to do it public?"  
  
"Seriously." Her eyes showed him pain as he opened the door to his weapons room. "Its time we finished that talk, we started before I left."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Who is Jakob Kell?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much did you see?" Connor pushed gently.  
  
"Everything and I do mean everything, from the explosion here, to Rachel's funeral, you locked in a small room, with a mask on and our deaths."  
  
"Deaths?"  
  
"Both you and Duncan go after Kell on your own, neither of you succeed. He kills everyone, even I cannot stop him.  
  
"Have you told Duncan?"  
  
"No, I can't, otherwise I'll have to tell him about Richie." Scot guzzled the last of the wine from the bottle.  
  
"Richie? Would you care to explain it to me?" He opened another bottle and filled her glass halfway.  
  
"Might as well, Duncan kills him."  
  
"He would never...."  
  
"It will be an accident, its foggy, and Richie wasn't supposed to be there."  
  
"So Duncan thought he was someone else?"  
  
"Yes."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With Scotland's help Connor was able to pin down the exact time frame, in which these  
events would set in motion. Upset that both her family would die by Kell's hand, Scot swore she would find a way, other then what she saw in her vision,   
to vindicate them both. Connor soothed her, and vowed her that would not be necessary, one of them would live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Years have past and most of what Scotland told her friend, came true. Rachel's death, destruction of Connor's business and Richie's death.  
  
As Duncan stood over the grave of his teacher in the light of day, hair shorter and much wiser, he tried to say his goodbye.  
  
"Connor." A rich soothing voice imbued the air around Duncan.   
  
"Dead." Duncan replied with out turning around.  
  
"Body only." Scotland, holding three white candles burning brightly, knelt down wearing the MacLeod clan colors, a black vest and blouse.   
"Memories are as Immortal as we are." 


End file.
